


Home.

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Magnus/Alec - Freeform, Malec, Malec deserve the world, Malec fic, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters Season 3, moving in, sh fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus worries when Alec doesn’t come home. Alec thinks he is home.They come to a conclusion together. Fluff.





	Home.

Magnus checked the clock again. It was almost ten to one in the morning. He set his book down and looked at the empty space in the bed beside him that should contain his Shadowhunter. He sighed and picked up his book again. He wasn’t worried, and he wasn’t waiting up either. Alec would be be fine. He was the head of the institute, he was a strong fighter and he could more than take care of himself.  
Magnus dropped his book again and checked his phone for any missed calls or texts. Nothing. Nothing at all. If Alec had somehow been injured his Parabatai would know, and he’d let Magnus know. He wasn’t worried. No. Not at all. 

It wasn’t like he usually waited up for Alec. They had conflicting schedules and busy lives but since he was no longer High Warlock he had gotten used to going to bed wrapped in Alec. He’d gotten used to Alec’s schedule now his own wasn’t so crazy. So by now they should be enveloped under the satin sheets, not sitting alone, awake and wondering where his boyfriend was. He reminded himself again that he wasn’t worried.

Settling his book aside and switching the light off; Magnus slipped down under the sheets and closed his eyes. He inhaled largely as he settled his bones but all that achieved was him filling his lungs with the scent of Alec from the pillow he was settled onto.  
Where was he?  
He sat back up and switched the lights on and grabbed his phone and clicked on Alec’s name.  
It rang four times.

“Magnus? Are you- is everything okay?”

Magnus closed his eyes as he heard that beautiful, albeit- confused voice over the line. 

“Alexander.” He said like a prayer. Then he shook his head “you sound tired. Did... did I wake you?”

“It’s okay.” Alec replied “I’d just nodded off, I wasn’t properly sleeping.” 

“You’re still at your desk? Alexander, it’s one in the morning! You work too hard; do I need to drag your ass away from there?”

He heard Alec chuckle on the line “no, not at my desk. I’ve just gotten into bed.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow and looked at his very empty bed.

“Well... unless you’ve gotten a new invisibility rune I don’t see you.” 

“Magnus.” Alex chuckled “what’s the matter? Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Where are you?” Magnus asked

“I told you, I’m in bed. Where are you?”

“I’m in bed! But you’re not...”

Alec made a noise on the line “mmm.... different beds. I’m in mine...you’re in yours...?”

Magnus understood. “You’re at the institute.”

“Where else?” Alec asked.

“You didn’t come home, I was worried.” Magnus explained.

“Magnus, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. Didn’t you get my text about going for breakfast tomorrow?” Alec asked

“I did. I replied remember? I just thought, well no I assumed; you were coming home. To me.”

“I wish I was at your place.” Alec sighed contently as he spoke. “I knew it was gonna be a late night and didn’t want to disturb you so I thought I’d stay here in my room. It’s not the same though. It’s oddly lonely here now. Isn’t that strange?”

Magnus shook his head “that’s not strange, Alexander.” He processed Alec’s words quickly. Alec had called the loft ‘your place’ not ‘our place’. “Sorry I misinterpreted your message, I assumed you’d be here. I though you were just thinking out loud in the text. I just a little worried”

“In a strange way it’s nice that someone was worried for me.” Alec said sleepily and Magnus heard him moving in his bed, the sheets rustling “makes me feel loved.”

Magnus smiled “you are so loved.” 

“So are you.” Alec replied. “Hey. I miss you.”

Magnus cheeks warmed “I miss you. A lot. I’m so used to you being here every night with me now that... I guess I forgot you have a Home.”

“The Institute isn’t really a home but it’s... I don’t know. It’s familiar. I guess I’ve never had a home as such. It’s always been Shadowhunter quarters.”

“You have a home. Here. With me.” Magnus said into the phone and he wished he was with Alec right then. To hold his hand and squeeze it. Reinforce the message. “I guess I never thought that I’d need to say it, I hoped you knew. This loft, it’s yours now too, if you want.”

Alec was silent on the line and he could almost hear the cogs turning in his sleepy head.

“What I’m saying... asking... is well... I don’t want you to sleep at the institute. I want you to come home to me, to this loft, our space. I want you to stay forever. If that’s what you want?”

“Like... moving in?” Alec said quietly, he sounded a lot more awake now.

Magnus laughed. “Yes! Alexander. Move in with me. God, I didn’t even realise I hadn’t asked you already, it just feels like you’ve been here forever already. I don’t want to be here without you.”

“Okay.” Alec said brightly “Yes. Yes. I’ll move in... if you’re sure?”

“Alec, I just said I already assumed you lived here! Of course I want it. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alec echoed “I guess I should pack my stuff up here tomorrow. All two boxes of it.”

“Where ever shall we find the space?” Magnus teased his boyfriend who genuinely kept so few worldly possessions. “So... I have an idea.”

“Another one?” Alec asked

“Yes. I was just thinking that maybe I should portal over there to you and help you spend your very last night at the institute before you officially move home.”

“I’d like that.” Alec said and he could hear the joy in his voice. “I’ll meet you at my office portal in five?”

“I’ll feed chairman and then I’ll be there.”

Magnus hung up the phone and hopped out of bed feeling excited. How many more times could Alexander Lightwood make him feel like the happiest man in the world?


End file.
